Me (Hyper Exaggerated And Megaball)
Sumarry Destroyed All Concepts By Existing And Standing Powers and Stats Note: Beyond Exaggeration, Wank, Highball, Hax, Lowball, Downplayed, Memes, Onmipotence, Onmiscient, Onmipresent, Alepotent, Alescient, Alepresence,Memepotent, Memescient, Fodderverse, Belowverse, Universe, Multiverse, Megaverses, Ultraverse, Xenoverse, Hyperverse, Outerverses, Onmiverse, Aleverse, Memeverse, Internet, Deepweb, Enternity, Infinty, Nothing, Reality, Fiction, Non-Fiction, Godmodes, Gods, Fodders Etc Tier: 0 | -103892928484991938480138 | Massively Beyond Internet | Stomp All Profiles Of This Wikia By Existing And Concepts | Acidentally Solos All Joke Battles, Godmodes wikia And Vs Battle | High Memetic Aleversal | Maxfinity Beyond Aleversal | Beyond The Concept Of Tiers | At Least High Memetic, Absoultely, Exaggerated, Eternally, Extremely And Beyond Impossible To Define ''' '''Name: Don't Matter To You Origin: Beyond All Origins Gender: Varies(Depend Of Characters Who Is My Avatar) Age: Nobody Cares Classification: Beyond All Classifications Powers and Abilities: Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Ale-Martial Artist, Ale-Language, Ale-Weapon, Ale-Magic, Alefinitence, Beyond Alepotence, Questionable Alepotence, Alescience, and Alepresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Ale-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Alepotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ale-Mind Control, Ale-Mathematics, Ale-Weaving, Ale-Knitting, Ale-Hypnosis, Ale-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Alecompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Ale-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Ale-Healing, Intangibility, Ale-Statistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Alelock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Tier Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Aleverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Ale-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Ale-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. Attack Potency: Destroyed Anything By Existing And Stading(Including ' Exaggeration, Wank, Highball, Hax, Lowball, Downplayed, Memes, Onmipotence, Onmiscient, Onmipresent, Alepotent, Alescient, Alepresence,Memepotent, Memescient, Fodderverse, Belowverse, Universe, Multiverse, Megaverses, Ultraverse, Xenoverse, Hyperverse, Outerverses, Onmiverse, Aleverse, Memeverse, Internet, Deepweb, Enternity, Infinty, Nothing, Reality, Fiction, Non-Fiction, Godmodes, Gods, Fodders Etc) 'Speed: Massively Faster Than Alepresence ' 'Lifting Strength: Lift The Internet in Less Of 500 Attosegunds Striking Strength: Massively Beyond Alepotence Durability: Durability Is Trash ''' '''Stamina: Who Is This? Whatever i'm Solos anyway Range: You(I'm Watching You Even Seeing Hentai) Standard Equipment: Anything ''' '''Intelligence: Makes All Smart Characters In This Wikia Like Fodderscients Weaknesses: Destroyed Weaknesses In Meself Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anything ' Galerry Shaggy is dead.png|This Is Shaggy And His Others Versions After Fighting With Me Logan.jpeg|Logan Paul After Seeing My 0.0001 Of My Power Datos-sorprendentes-del-famoso-actor-ramon-valdes-del-programa-chespirito don.ramon .jpg|Jamon Ramon After Feel My Presence Sem título19|Me Make The Sans Above All Makes Sans (Downplayed) Zeno died by Tails Doll.JPG|This Is Zeno-Sama(Totally And Completely Accurate) And His Others Versions After Try To Erasure Me Reiden4render.png|My Toy Robot Superman Dead.jpeg|Superman (Outiler Edition) After Tries To Stop Me 15a5f94654d95bfa30a117367117636b.jpg|A Character Escaping to Other Aleverse After Feel My Presence Saitamaaaa.jpg|Saitama (Mystic) After Watching Me Defeated The Final Pam Thanos-defeated.jpg|Thanos (Exaggerated) Faint After Seeing Me Pessoally 18ftiw2.jpg|Batman After Realizated That Alefininty Eternites Of Prep Wasn't Enough Gokubeat.jpg|This Is Son Goku And His Others Versions After Fighting With Me Cooked monkey.JPG|Me After Eating Godzilla (Onmiexaggerated) In Lunch Sem título20|Kars After Fighting With Me Others '''Notable Victories: ' '''All Joke Battles and Vs Battles Staff All Joke Battles and Vs Battles Profiles The One Above Alefininty Above All(Beyond All Concepts) Yukari Yakumo DIO Brando (Wanked) Raiden (Ultra Exaggerated) Sanic Weegee (Meme Edition) The Sans Above All The One Above All All Versions Of The One Below All All Versions Of The One above all QAll Versions Of Goku All Versions Of Vegeta All Versions Of Yamcha All Versions of Krillin Dragon Ball Naruto Touhou All Versions of Naruto All Versions Of Sasuke All Versions of Kakashi All Versions Of Itachi All Versions Of Orochimaru Chuck Norris (Meme Edition) Bruce Lee DanTDM Thanos (Exaggerated) Yxz Ness (Higly Exaggerated) Lucas All Versions Of Mario All Versions Of Luigi All Versions of Bowser All Versions Of Sonic Nintendo Sega Sony Microsoft Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All Videogame Characters All Anime Characters Ultimate Kars Gaster(beyond limits with full soul) Alita Pain (Wanked) Wario (OP Exaggerated) ����ℌ ��������������ℌ ��ℜℨℌ�� A Ninja Azathroth Hue Br Tori-Bot Akira Toyama Saint Seiya Moto Moto Big Chungus Jackie Chan Brazilverse All Profiles Of Alexcar3000 All Fodder Characters All Downplayed Characters All Lowballed Characters All Wanked Characters All Composite Characters All Exaggerated Characters All Overexaggerated Characters All Onmiexaggerated Characters All Godmodes Onmiverse Aleverse Too Much To List Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 0 Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos spectral destroyers Category:Send YXZ to Junk Yard Category:Makes DanTDM Look Like Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed And Lowballed) Category:Makes The Internet Look Like Fodderverse Category:Solos all characters Category:Solos The One Above All By Existing And Standing Category:Make Ultimate Kars Look Like Sonic Exe (Downplayed) Category:Makes yukari scream and cry like a little girl Category:Solos Real Life Category:Make Dio Brando Look Like A Gay Category:Real Life is Viewed as Something Boundlessly Inferior to a -∞-D Fiction for Him Category:Makes All Of Alexcar3000 Profiles Loses By Standing Category:Boundlessy Solos Touhou